Meditations
by Tsarina Torment
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles centred around various themes and characters. #47 "It was safe"
1. Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Water (Suigetsu)

"_The liquid of life"_

He depended on it, perhaps a little too much. It sustained him; it defined him. Without it he'd be no-one. Without it he'd have died a thousand times. It was a part of him, and he abused it. It was his addiction, but it was so much more than that. He joy he felt when he encountered it – when he became one with it – could not be compared to anything else. Not even the delightful art of decapitation came close to the pure bliss of escape the cool touch gave him, revived him. It really was the liquid of life.

**Exactly 100 words. I don't know how many of these I'll end up writing, and prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Water, Suigetsu, "The liquid of life"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please). I'll only use each theme once, and I want to vary the characters so if you give me a character that I've already got one for, you'll have to wait a while for it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	2. Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Time (Sasuke)

"_Time heals all wounds"_

The return was as he had expected, but not as he had selfishly dared to hope. He was still estranged from everyone, no matter what they said. Actions speak louder than words, and the subtle gestures and looks told him all he needed to know. He might have been forgiven, but his actions hadn't been forgotten – only his few good deeds had disappeared from memory. The bad ones, the ones he regretted with all his being, were still remembered, still shone clear in their eyes when they looked at him. People say that time heals all wounds. He wasn't convinced.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Time, Sasuke, "Time heals all wounds"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	3. Illness

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Illness (Itachi)

"_Sick in both mind and body"_

It consumed him from within. First it was the guilt, the unrelenting guilt for what he had done, which then gave way to a broken heart. They say that's not a real illness – that it can't kill you unless you let it. They're wrong, he thinks as he coughs up more blood. Even if you fight, it can – will – still claim you for its own. But then, perhaps it was because refusal to surrender cursed you until you had no choice but to submit to its supreme will. Because, he realises, it makes you sick in both mind and body.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Illness, Itachi, "Sick in both mind and body"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	4. Saviour

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Saviour (Sakura)

"_She just wanted to save them"_

She watched as they began to drift apart, so soon after finally becoming real teammates, no, friends. Nothing that she said or did could change what was happening and she had never felt so useless. Then they split, perhaps for good, and she knew she had to change. So she trained. She trained until she was exhausted, collapsing into bed every night with no stamina left. It was worth it, though, when she allowed herself to think that she was stronger. In the end, though, it meant nothing. She just wanted to save them. But apparently it wasn't to be.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Saviour, Sakura, "She just wanted to save them"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	5. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Alone (Gaara)

"_He was never alone, really"_

Ignored. Shunned. Feared. Everyone excluded him from everything, unless it was another attempt to kill him. The assassins could never succeed, though, and his loneliness spiked straight after killing the latest one. They were desperate to be rid of him, to be rid of the monster that haunted their dreams. Even his own family couldn't hide their raw fear whenever he was near them. They'd keep their backs to the wall and their eyes on him. He was isolated from everyone, but as the monster within him once again made its presence known, he knew. He was never alone, really.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Alone, Gaara, "He was never alone, really"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	6. Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Shadows (Temari)

"_The one thing the wind can't destroy"_

Ever since the Chuunin Exams, they never failed to put her on edge. They'd always been slightly freaky – after all, who knew what they might have been concealing? But then she discovered that they didn't need to hide anything to be dangerous. They were a weapon in their own right, and as capable of murder as she was, they scared her. There was no defence. As long as the world existed, so would they. The night was the worst – there was no escape from them then. Powerful as her chakra was, they are the one thing the wind can't destroy.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Shadows, Temari, "The one thing the wind can't destroy"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	7. Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Hero (Naruto)

"_All he dreamed of, but never dared hope for"_

It was what kept him going – the thing that stopped him even considering giving up, giving in to the cruel world that hated him so much. He wasn't stupid, though. Children, even the unruly ones like him, were always encourage to aim high when considering what they wanted to do with their life choices. So he had aimed for the highest he could, proclaiming it loud and clear to all who would listen, as well as those that wouldn't. But deep down he knew his unique… situation… meant that it was all he dreamed of, but never dared hope for.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Hero, Naruto, "All he dreamed of, but never dared hope for"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	8. Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Flowers (Ino)

"_Everyone can bloom"_

Surrounded by her mother's livelihood, she pondered. Comparisons were easy to draw between nature and people, even if you didn't have the extensive knowledge that she did on the matter. She watched everyone around her, seemingly from the side lines, as the improved and improved. Her teammate was already a Chuunin, and the strength her old classmates had shown was also extraordinarily different. At was no wonder that she began to feel inadequate. All she did was bark orders and be protected by the boys. That needed to change, and fast. She could do it. After all, everyone can bloom.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Flowers, Ino, "Everyone can bloom"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	9. Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Blood (Tsunade)

"_The healer she couldn't stand"_

It's what keeps everyone alive. It's supposed to stay within the body. It's ironic, isn't it? The key to her ability, the key to her success, and she's terrified of it. Just the mere sight of it is enough to make her freeze in her tracks, trembling as she stares at whatever it coats, her mind travelling back to when it all started. To when he left her alone in this world. She's a healer; she has to learn to deal with it. But however hard she tries, she always fails. It would always be the healer she couldn't stand.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Blood, Tsunade, "The healer she couldn't stand"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	10. Sealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Sealed (Kurama)

"_Perhaps it wasn't all bad"_

He'd just broken free of the woman, then from those crimson eyes that bound him, when the flash of a man cradled a new born babe in one hand, and summoned the altar with the other. He wouldn't let that happen, but his attempt at murder was halted by the parents and he was split in two. Half of him was forced to look over the loud, obnoxious child he was now within. But as time went by, he realised that the naïve idiot was freeing him and his kind in his own stubborn way. Perhaps it wasn't all bad.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Sealed, Kurama, "Perhaps it wasn't all bad"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	11. Lightning

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Lightning (Kakashi)

"_The only one he owned"_

He had a reputation, sure. You don't gain considerable mastery over a technique that by rights you shouldn't even have without people hearing about you. But that was the only reason he was acknowledged as dangerous. People forgot that he became Jounin without it. Wild theories circled as to how he obtained it, although very few people really knew. What people didn't consider was that it was not his only source of strength. His chakra had two types, one of which he had honed all by himself. No-one cared to know anymore, but it was the only one he owned.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Lightning, Kakashi, "The only one he owned"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	12. Pet

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Pet (Akamaru)

"_He was so much more"_

Most people that looked at him viewed him as nothing more than a mere animal. They saw the white fur (occasionally red if they were lucky – or an unlucky enemy) and heard the deep bark and wrote him off as nothing important. Very few people did, really. The few that did pay attention to him were family, whether by blood or time. Just because he didn't talk, unlike some of his peers, didn't mean he was nothing more than a way to look his partner look superior to the two-legged idiots. No, no, he was so much more than that.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Pet, Akamaru, "He was so much more"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	13. Owner

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Owner (Kiba)

"_He was so much less"_

Most people that looked at him viewed him as superior to his partner. To them, it was a master and his dog. So few people had a healthy respect for dogs, and so many had the hubris to think their own species as far superior. He was used to it, but that didn't mean he liked it. He never approved of the segregation that many people imposed upon their relationship. Just because his partner couldn't be understood by most, didn't mean that as the human, he was master. In fact, it was almost the opposite; he was so much less.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Owner, Kiba, "He was so much less"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	14. Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Music (Tayuya)

"_Escape from reality"_

The world was so harsh on people like her. Orphans, taken in to work for a man that never cared for their health or well-being. All he cared about was how useful she was to him. The one companion she still had from her old life, before everything went wrong, was the crude flute that played haunting melodies when she touched it to her lips. When she played, it reminded her that life hadn't always been so bad. She could use it to make illusions, make people see what wasn't there. That was why it was her escape from reality.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Music, Tayuya, "Escape from reality"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	15. Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Child (Minato)

"_He'd never really grown up"_

He might have been in charge of the village, but that didn't mean he wasn't known to participate, or even master-mind, several pranks. At home, he often procrastinated so that he had time for laughter, fun and games. Responsibility was a great burden, especially one as great as his, so sometimes he had to hide from it all, if only for a little while. When the attack came, and his obligations pulled him to the fore, he did what he had to do, believing that it would be alright in the end. But then again, he'd never really grown up.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Child, Minato, "He'd never really grown up"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	16. Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Master (Mangetsu)

"_There was nothing left"_

Everyone called him a prodigy, and perhaps he was, but that wasn't a good thing. Not as far as he was concerned, anyway. The swords – seven powerful swords that never submitted easily – obeyed him with little effort on his behalf. It was a miracle, some proclaimed. Others just shrugged and blamed it on his genius. It was a disappointment, as far as he was concerned. He hated that everything came naturally to him, that he never had to work hard for anything. Because in the end, there was nothing left. His goal was achieved before his life had even begun.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Master, Mangetsu, "There was nothing left"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	17. Bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Bird (Neji)

"_Perhaps he could fly away"_

The mark on his forehead defined him. It wrote out his life's plan and assigned him his reason to live. He was caged by the old traditions, by the possibility of losing his mind. He was there purely to sacrifice himself for the good of the main house, for his younger cousins that looked up to him as a threat to their way of life. How could he be stronger than the superiority of their family? But then the loud-mouthed ignorant blonde entered his life and changed all he believed in. And then he realised; perhaps he could fly away.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Bird, Neji, "Perhaps he could fly away"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	18. Butterfly

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Butterfly (Chouji)

"_Everyone can evolve"_

Everyone called him fat. Well, almost everyone; some people knew better. But even he could see that he was weak. His clan's jutsu, while impressive to see, are not always the most useful, especially when used by a weak Genin like himself. He watched his classmates improve, until even the so-called 'dead last' was a hero of the village. It was not until the War – the War that shredded everything and left the survivors to piece their lives back together – where he had to kill his own sensei, before he realised that it isn't an exclusive feat; everyone can evolve.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Butterfly, Chouji, "Everyone can evolve"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	19. Clouds

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Clouds (Shikamaru)

"_Sometimes the world was too much"_

It wasn't easy being a genius. Everyone – not just his peers, but his superiors as well – always sought for his advice and there was never any time to relax any more. Since his father had died and he'd assumed command of the entire Shinobi Alliance, life had been a non-stop whirlwind of strategies and mission assignments and exam arrangements. For a laidback guy, it made life very difficult and not even his teammates could do anything to ease off. He missed lying back on the rooftops and watching – envying – the freedom of the sky. Sometimes the world was too much.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Clouds, Shikamaru, "Sometimes the world was too much"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	20. Circles

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Circles (Nagato)

"_The only thing people saw"_

He never knew he had them until his best friend was attacked. His sensei saw them, and the way he treated him changed, and he didn't like it. He didn't care that it was legendary. He didn't care about being someone's reincarnation. All he wanted to do was keep his friends alive and safe. But he failed and hides away, using reanimated bodies to go about his business. Because of that (almost) everyone looks at him in fear. Not for his determination, not for his bright red hair, but because of his eyes. They were the only thing people saw.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Circles, Nagato, "The only thing people saw"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	21. Hidden

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Hidden (Shino)

"_Secrecy is key"_

People always wondered why he and the rest of his esteemed clan always covered their eyes, and the rest of them whenever practical. There were all sorts of wild theories, including that they weren't human – they always gained mistrust due to the parasites they willingly stored within their bodies – or that their eyes were nothing more than a mass of crawling insects. The real reason was far more simple, and something that so many shinobi seemed to have forgotten over the generations until only they truly remembered it. If you are to survive in this cut-throat world, secrecy is key.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Hidden, Shino, "Secrecy is key"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	22. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Love (Hinata)

"_Worth living"_

Sometimes she felt like she was drowning in despair. Nothing ever went right – everything she could do, her cousin or younger sister could do better. She considered giving up, ending it all. How much better off the world would be without her. Even within her team, she seemed useless. The bugs could deal with an enemy's chakra so much more effectively than she could, and the keen nose of a dog could track targets better than her, despite her inheritance. But then she'd see a flash of blonde, a determined smile, and realise that perhaps it really was worth living.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to it **makes sense in context** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Love, Hinata, "Worth living"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	23. Care

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Care (Kisame)

"_He shouldn't, but he did"_

He watched his partner carefully, taking in every swirl of the red and every abyss of the black. He was nothing more than a child, and he hated children. But that didn't change the fact that he always kept one eye on his partner when they were in a battle. It was unnecessary – the kid could look after himself just fine – but he still did it. The blood that spurted out during coughing fits reminded him that he would lose him soon – either to battle or illness – and that there was no point getting attached. He shouldn't, but he did.

**Exactly 100 words. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Care, Kisame, "He shouldn't, but he did"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	24. Lust

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Lust (Karin)

"_She thought she knew the difference"_

She revelled in the sensation as his chakra once again almost brushed against hers, then tensed in repulsion as the other chakra came near her. The first, she would follow to the ends of the earth, and do anything for, just so she could continue to sense it. The latter, she argued with constantly – it teased her and belittled her. Then it was gone and she only had to deal with the pleasant one. But it had changed (for the worse) and she missed the other's banter. Love and lust; she thought she knew the difference, but experience proved otherwise.

**Exactly 100 words. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Lust, Karin, "She thought she knew the difference"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	25. King

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

King (Asuma)

"_He'd left his own legacy"_

Strategic games were always fun to play, as well as good mental training. He loved to challenge both his disciple, and even his disciple's father, even though he lost every time. The pieces spoke deeply to him, after an older and wiser man had pointed out their true forms – something he was selfishly glad his disciple couldn't work out, for all his genius. It was his only win. In the end, he'd told him, if only to secure safety and extract a promise as he lay dying. At least he'd left his own legacy, safe in the hands of another.

**Exactly 100 words. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_King, Asuma, "He'd left his own legacy"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	26. Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Heart (Kakuzu)

"_It didn't seem special"_

He'd lived a long time, far longer than his appearance betrayed. His extended life span and apparent immortality meant little to him, beyond the vast amount of money he was able to amass over such a length of time. Almost a century and he still didn't look a day over thirty five, although his mask concealed all that. The secret to his longevity was simple and effective. All one had to do was replace (or gain, in his case) the organ that everyone else seemed so attached to. But after using up so many, it didn't seem special any more.

**Exactly 100 words. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Heart, Kakuzu, "It didn't seem special"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	27. God

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

God (Hidan)

"_Immortality was a curse"_

It was always amusing to watch the faces of his opponents when they realised that he was still very much alive and more than ready to sacrifice them, using his own body as a medium. Some called him masochistic – he preferred to view it as the ultimate form of cleansing of sin, even as he committed another. It was a vicious cycle, but one that he revelled in nonetheless. His inability to die, however, meant that he would not be able to ever meet the one he adored so much in person. In that respect, his immortality was a curse.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks for **Serymn **for asking for Hidan. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_God, Hidan, "Immortality was a curse"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	28. Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Peace (Rin)

"_It wasn't why she died"_

All her kunoichi life, she seemed to be the one forced to play mediator. Her bickering teammates seemed incapable of getting on. She and her skills always had to be what calmed the brewing storm. But then they merged into one as one died and by her own hands she transplanted a bit of him into the other. Then, she thought it was over; she could move on with her life. But no, captured and made into a weapon, she sacrificed herself by his hands. She spent her life enforcing it, but in the end, it wasn't why she died.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks for **Serymn **for asking for Rin. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Peace, Rin, "It wasn't why she died"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	29. Knowledge

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Knowledge (Orochimaru)

"_The greatest power in the world"_

It started off as simple curiosity. What was this? What was that? His sensei was always eager to answer anything. Being the prized student definitely had its perks. Eventually, though, the questions dried up as no-one seemed to have the answers that he had at some point begun to crave. That was when he chose to defect, to research into every aspect of the shinobi life, and later their deaths. Sometimes he wondered why he went to such lengths to get answers, but then he remembered his goals of invincibility, and that this was the greatest power in the world.

**Exactly 100 words. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Knowledge, Orochimaru, "The greatest power in the world"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	30. Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Death (Dan)

"_It really didn't affect him"_

His abilities were such that the idea of dying very quickly became obsolete. Technically, he killed himself every day on the battlefield, taking down more with him before returning to his own body and family. It was somewhat ironic then, that when he thought he'd died for good – when the girl he loved so much failed to save him despite all her skills – that the forbidden technique was used to revive him again, giving him true immortality instead of dancing with the void as he was wont to do on the battlefield. It seemed that it really didn't affect him.

**Exactly 100 words. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Death, Dan, "It really didn't affect him"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	31. Nature

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Nature (Juugo)

"_Formidable ally"_

He was always at one with the world. Animals spoke to him and he understood them. He used this affliction of his for the greater good as much as he could, but even when it tried to protect him, or those around him, it always ended up inflicting more pain. His ability to absorb whatever energy was around him increased his strength a hundred-fold, but at a high price. His sanity. He would always come to his senses surrounded by the blood of his victims and no memories. It was a formidable enemy, certainly, but an even more formidable ally.

**Exactly 100 words. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Nature, Juugo, "Formidable ally"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	32. Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Name (Obito)

"_It didn't mean anything"_

His past meant something – family, friends and a rival. Of course, after he supposedly died, said rival became famous and his details could be found in every single bingo book. But he hadn't died, even though who he was hailed as a hero. He was tutored by the best, and when they passed on he took their identity for himself when talking with a select few, and yet another alias for his mask. Then the mask was broken and his master was resurrected and they wanted to know who he really was. He didn't understand why. It didn't mean anything.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks for **Serymn **for asking for Obito. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Name, Obito, "It didn't mean anything"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	33. Helpless

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Helpless (Mikoto)

"_She shouldn't have stayed silent"_

After the Kyuubi, her husband grew tired of the village's passive aggression towards the clan and decided that a more active stance was required. She didn't agree. Her best friend had died in defence of this village and the coup d'état being planned would tear it apart from the inside. But as the wife of the ringleader she didn't think objection would be taken well, so she didn't. She accepted that it would have to happen. But as her son stood over her, sword drawn and tears spilling down his normally stoic face she realised she shouldn't have stayed silent.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Helpless, Mikoto, "She shouldn't have stayed silent"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	34. Inheritance

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Inheritance (Sasuke)

"_Crimson"_

There wasn't much that his clan had left him, when he thought about it. Just sad memories. When his eyes swirled to red, most people knew who his was, what his name was. It was what everyone thought his blood gave him. They never realised that there was more to his family name than their kekkei genkai; no-one knew the dark secrets of the clan. The blood that spilled as he killed his brother for more power, and later the blood of his eyes to accompany his black flames. That was what he'd really been given. His gifts were crimson.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to it **makes sense in context** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Inheritance, Sasuke, "Crimson"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	35. Anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Anger (Hidan)

"_Temper is the only thing you can't get rid of by losing"_

Blown into tiny pieces, there was little he could do but curse and yell obscenities at the young Konoha ninja that looked down at him, smugly informing him that no-one would ever get close enough to him to put him back together. Earth piled down on him and he was helpless to stop it. His scythe was out of reach, and probably in pieces like he was. He'd lost everything. The only thing he could do was fume silently at his partner for not coming to help him. Temper is the only thing you can't get rid of by losing.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to it **Guest** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Anger, Hidan, "Temper is the only thing you can't get rid of by losing"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	36. Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Curse (Shisui)

"_It was inescapable"_

The tragic history of the clan was stained in blood. Every member of the (second) most powerful shinobi clan to ever exist had their hands stained with the red crimson at some point in their lives, the crimson of family. Hatred breeds more hatred, just as power leads for lust for even more power. Both were traits commonly found within them – no wonder they were destroying themselves from the inside out. He tried to save them, but it didn't work and in the end even he had the blood of family on his hands – his own. Ultimately, it was inescapable.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Curse, Shisui, "It was inescapable"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	37. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Trapped (Deidara)

"_Rivalry was his prison"_

He didn't want to be there, in that place with eight others (that masked idiot didn't count), but he couldn't leave. He'd been forced in, forced by those red, scornful eyes that tried to make him view them as true art and those red eyes were keeping him there. They needed to be punished, but he wasn't strong enough so he got stronger. He learnt to neutralise their greatest asset – the world of illusions – but when he was finally ready the younger one with those red eyes was his downfall. He could have escaped, but unrequited rivalry was his prison.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Trapped, Deidara, "Rivalry was his prison"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	38. Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Regret (Chiyo)

"_Mistakes can never be fixed"_

It was wrong. She knew that the moment he was born, premature and far, far too small, and the feeling increased as she watched him grow up, older and older, defying his father just with his continued existence as assassin after assassin died trying to take him (or was it it – she didn't know anymore) down. Even when he became leader (still feared but not so much) she still knew she'd been wrong all those years ago. She gave her remaining life to restore his in a pathetic attempt at salvation (apology), despite knowing that mistakes can never be fixed.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Regret, Chiyo, "Mistakes can never be fixed"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	39. Victim

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Victim (Gen'yūmaru)

"_Snakes lie"_

He promised that he'd be set free. He promised that his family would be safe, would be released from the tortures they'd been subjected to. All he had to do was kill. That was fine – he was a born killer and, even if he wasn't, who wouldn't kill to save their clan (dark thoughts in the mind that controlled his supplied red eyes and a scratched headband)? His captor himself came down to set him free. Except he wasn't. He was suppressed beyond all recognition, almost gone. But what remained of him was enough to show him that snakes lie.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Victim, Gen'yūmaru, "Snakes lie"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	40. Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Mother (Nonō)

"_He couldn't be"_

A renowned kunoichi. That was what she had been, before she'd given it all up to help at the orphanage and hear the children call her mother. There was one without a name, so she named him, even giving him her last name as she began to feel like his real mother, not his caretaker. But he was taken from her by her own past, a past she too returned to under duress. Her final target was a spy, one that had betrayed her village, but he killed her instead. He said he was her child, but he couldn't be.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Mother, Nonō, "He couldn't be"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	41. Stability

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Stability (Jōseki)

"_The village always comes first"_

Hidden deep in the desert, and one tasked with the welfare of the village, there was only one thing he truly desired. He'd thought sealing the monster into a foetus would help but when that failed he was first to say it needed destroying. Later, when the same Jinchuuriki, now his leader, was captured by those men of red clouds he argued against rescuing it, but not, as most people thought, because he hated it. No, the boy had proven to be loyal to the village, but the village could not afford to weaken and the village always comes first.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Stability, Jōseki, "The village always comes first"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	42. Growth

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Growth (Shimon)

"_They'd come a long way"_

He first saw them in the room of the first Chuunin exam. Nine children (they were barely Genin) making a ruckus as they waited. Sure, he'd seen them around, especially the Kyuubi kid and the Uchiha, but that was the first time he really saw them. He saw them again in the war when they proved their worth now as Chuunin. Well, all bar two. The late-comers and soon-to-be heroes were still Genin, but did such formalities matter when they took down the two responsible for the war. As he watched them, he felt proud. They'd come a long way.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Growth, Shimon, "They'd come a long way"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	43. Manipulated

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Manipulated (Yūra)

"_He'd been used"_

A loyal Sand ninja. That was what he thought he was. But then things happened and he didn't know what he was. He sat on the council and tried to protect the village, until one time he led a mission and other memories awoke within him, telling him that he was a spy and that he had to kill his companions. He obeyed these memories, the spy in him wanted to please the master. But then he was fighting like, and died with the face of, an Uchiha, reverting back to himself only after he was dead. He'd been used.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Manipulated, Yūra, "He'd been used"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	44. Loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Loss (Kushina)

"_She never thought she would miss it"_

Her purpose; she was to be the new container for the beast of nightmares. It scared her. She didn't want to do it, even her predecessor's words were not enough to comfort her. Then it happened and from that point onwards she was never alone, no matter how much she wished for privacy her mind was constantly invaded by the demon. It came as a shock to her when it departed and she was truly alone, sitting at death's door. At last, there was no malicious presence in the back of her mind. She never thought she would miss it.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **it makes sense in context** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Loss, Kushina, "She never thought she would miss it"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	45. Watch

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Watch (Fukasaku)

"_He'd seen worse"_

The young gutsy ninja was not the first to be taught senjutsu, and he doubted that he would be the last, either. His sensei, the sannin, had also come under the care of the toads to be taught a skill that could make all the difference between life and death, providing you survived the training. They both did, and both came out of it with their own varieties. The perverted man refused to use it except absolutely necessary, claiming he hated his looks, while the Bijuu within the other forced other measures to be taken. Ah well, he'd seen worse.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Watch, Fukasaku, "He'd seen worse"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	46. Insecure

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Insecure (Chōjūrō)

"_He could do it"_

Being selected by his gentle Mizukage with her beautiful smile as one of her two guards was a great honour, and one he was sure he didn't deserve. His sword may have chosen him, but he didn't understand why – he wasn't particularly strong, especially not compared to his predecessors whose names even now struck fear into the hearts of any who heard them. But his beautiful leader was always there with a gentle word of support, helping his confidence to grow and as he faced the black regenerating thing in the war he realised that yes, he could do it.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Insecure, Chōjūrō, "He could do it"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


	47. Lavender

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.**

Lavender (Hinata)

"_It was safe"_

Colours meant a lot to her. There was the bright orange that warned of a certain-hyperactive ninja that she couldn't help but love, and the black and red of the cursed boy who had nothing and lived for nothing. Then there was the soft colour of her own clan, the colour she wore with pride and the colour that shone out of her eyes (people said their eyes were white, but they weren't). Those soft eyes that now gave her a sense of safety when her cousin looked at her. She used to fear it, but now it was safe.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to it **makes sense in context** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Lavender, Hinata, "It was safe"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Tsari**


End file.
